The present specification relates generally to the electrical arts. More specifically, the present specification relates to a battery protection system and/or method for automatically disconnecting one or more electrical loads from a battery when one or more selected conditions are detected and/or certain criteria are met. Particular application is found in connection with an electrical system of a motor vehicle (e.g., an automobile or other vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine), and the specification makes particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present subject matter are also amenable to other like applications.
As is known in the art, during the vehicle manufacturing process it is generally desirable to test various electrical components or systems of a vehicle. Accordingly, the vehicle battery is often operatively connected to selected circuits and/or electrical loads while such tests are conducted. However, to protect the battery from undesirable drainage or loss of charge after manufacture (e.g., during shipping and/or storage), it has commonly been the practice after completing the aforementioned testing to disconnect selected circuits or loads from the battery by manually removing or physically disconnecting a corresponding fuse typically arranged between the battery and the load or circuit that is to be isolated. While generally effective, this approach can be time consuming and labor intensive with respect to the manufacturing process. Furthermore, physically removing the fuse from its proper location generally increases the risk that the fuse may become lost or misplaced.
Additionally, the aforementioned approach generally requires replacement of the fuse before delivery of the vehicle to a customer. To maximize battery protection, it is typically preferred that the fuse be replaced just before the customer takes delivery of the vehicle. In this manner, the battery remains isolated from the otherwise current drawing load, e.g., while the vehicle sits in inventory on a dealer's lot. The dealer is therefore commonly responsible for replacing the fuse at the appropriate time. Nevertheless, dealer compliance can be difficult to ensure. For example, a dealer may replace the fuse at or near the time they receive the vehicle, thereby causing the battery charge to drain or diminish while the vehicle remains on their lot. Alternately, a dealer may forget to replace the fuse before the vehicle is delivered to a customer. In either case, customer dissatisfaction can result.
Accordingly, a new and improved method and/or system is disclosed that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others by automatically isolating one or more electrical current drawing loads from a vehicle battery after completing desired testing in connection with the manufacturing processes.